Mountains to Climb
by rosieposy
Summary: AU story Jack is a manager of an outdoor shop and Ianto is buying skiwear. What happens when Jack helps Ianto learn to ski. Sorry rubbish at summaries story inside is better please give it a go and please review. xx
1. Chapter 1

** An: This is completely AU and very different from my other stories. I would like to thank JonesIantoJones for being my beta throughout this story and for giving me the much needed encouragement to post this. As always reviews and constructive criticism are more than welcome. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer(which I am only going to put here on this story) Jack Ianto Tosh Owen Gwen and the rest all belong to the BBC and RTD I am merely borrowing them. **

Mountains to Climb 1

Jack was watching a couple who were having a very heated albeit very quiet argument about what he didn't know. They'd been looking at the ski things for a while so being the professoinal he was he went over to them and giving them his best smile politely asked. "Good morning. Would you like to try the jacket on?" He asked politely.

The man immediately said "No thank you." While the woman said "Yes this red and white one. Have you got it in a medium."

The man glared at her. "Lisa I thought you said we were only looking today? Pricing things up?"

"Yes I know Ianto, but we're here now so you may as well try some of the stuff on. Saves us having to come back later to do it." She replied grinning smugly.

Jack got the jacket down and while he was unzipping it he asked. "So where are you going skiing?"

Lisa answered as Ianto put the jacket on. "Innsbruck in Austria. Ianto's never been before say's he doesn't see what all the fuss is about. I told him it's one of the best feelings in the world. Told him it feels like flying when you come down the mountain. We just booked to go in March for two weeks. Hence the reason we're here. Ianto would leave everything to the last minute if he had his way." She laughed.

Jack had been listening to what Lisa was telling him while also watching Ianto as he wandered off down the shop to look in a mirror. As Ianto came back to them he looked at Lisa. "So how is this any different from my walking jacket?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Ianto we're going skiing not walking this is a ski jacket."

Jack interrupted her at this point. "There are very subtle differences between walking and ski jackets. One of he main things is that ski jackets have a snow skirt on the inside."

Ianto looked baffled as Jack continued to explain. He undid the jacket Ianto was wearing and pulled the snow skirt around and did it up. "This stops snow going up your back if you fall over."

"When." Ianto muttered.

Jack grinned. "It looks good on you. You could team it with some red salopettes." Picking a pair from the rail behind him and holding them in front of Ianto. "You wouldn't get lost in the snow then. So you've never been skiing before?"

"No never seen the point. It's snow, it's icy and you could end up breaking something as I keep trying to explain to my girlfriend. Much rather go for a nice long walk." Ianto said doing the jacket back up. "So what other amazing features does this have?"

As Jack explained everything to Ianto he couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he was it was a pity he had a girlfriend. Still didn't hurt to look. Jack was going through all the other things Ianto would need to go with the jacket when Lisa returned.

"Lisa all this is going to cost as much as the holiday. Are you sure it's worth it? I mght never use it again." Ianto exclaimed.

Lisa pouted at him. "Of course it's worth it. You're going to love skiing. Have you decided on the jacket yet?"

Ianto had taken it off and given it back to Jack. Smiling at him Ianto said. "Thanks for your help, but I'm going to leave it for today. Lot of information to take in."

Jack took the jacket and hung it back up. "No problem. Here let me give you a couple of leaflets. They explain what you need - some things are a must others are advisable but not nesessary. If you need any further help come in and see me. My name's on the back."

Ianto took the leaflets and turned them over. "Ok. Thanks again for your help...Jack. I'll look over these and will probably be back."

As they left Jack could've sworn he saw Ianto wink at him. He turned to his collegues who had started to giggle. "What?" He exclaimed.

"Nothing like a bit of flirting to sell the stuff." Owen remarked.

"Hey if it works." Jack laughed.

"Do you think he'll be back?" Owen asked.

"Of course he will. Did you see the wink he gave Jack." Tosh piped up.

Jack just grinned and walked away to serve another customer praying really hard that Ianto would be back - hopefully without his girlfriend in tow.

**Like it, hate it let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed put story on alert/favourite. On to part 2 please review and let me know what works or what doesn't. xx**

Mountains to Climb 2

Jack was working in the upstairs stockroom when the internal phone rang. "Yes oh gorgeous one." He laughed as he answered it. "Ok will be right down." _"Right then Jack it's time to impress." _He thought to himself as he headed down to the shopfloor. The buzzer sounded as he opened the door at the bottom and walked through. He looked down the shop and he could see Ianto (he remembered his name) at the front of the shop once again looking at ski jackets. Jack took a deep breath before making his way towards him. Ianto saw him approach and smiled.

Jack smiled in return. "Good afternoon. Did you want to try the jacket on again?"

Ianto was still smiling, pleased that Jack had remembered him. "Hi. Well I was wondering which one you would reccommend as I'm sure you could tell from the other day Lisa only picked this one because she liked the colour. I would prefer to have something that will do the job properly."

"In that case I need to know a few things first. When and where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Um right, ok well we fly out end of March for two weeks and we're going to Innsbruck in Austria. I looked at the temperature for that time of year over there and it's going to be round about 3 degrees Celsius. So pretty cold. I already have all the base layers and fleeces, it's just the jacket, salopettes and the rest I need." Ianto explained.

"Hmm well in that case the red Flamer jacket you tried on the other day should be ok. It's waterproof, windproof and breathable and it's not that expensive if you decide you really don't like skiing. If you wanted to go for something better I personally would go for this one. And you could always wear it walking." Jack said picking out a black and white jacket taking it off the hanger and holding it for Ianto to try on. As Ianto put his arms in Jack brushed his hands over the shoulders smoothing them out. He wondered if Ianto had felt that spark of electric as he touched him. _"Calm Jack Calm." _

"So what's so special about this one." Ianto asked while doing it up and trying to calm himself down. He walked over to the mirror as Jack explained the features.

"The waterproofing and breathabilty are better on this one it's also a lighter jacket- not so bulky - all the zips are totally waterproof and it has loads more pockets and most importantly it comes with it's very own goggle wipe." Jack explained.

"Ok and the downside?" Queried Ianto with a raised eyebrow.

"It's fifty pounds more expensive." Admitted Jack.

"Ouch." Ianto laughed.

"I can honestly say it's a really good jacket. I used it when I went snowboarding in Switzerland at christmas. But it's up to you, it depends really on what you want to spend as I got the feeling the other day you weren't terrible keen to go?"

Ianto blushed. "Yes well."

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that - it's really none of my business." Jack apologised.

"It's ok. And you're right I don't want to go, but Lisa goes every year and seeing we're together...." Ianto shrugged his shoulders.

"She expects you to go with her." Jack finished for him.

Ianto nodded, then smirked at Jack. "So you snowboard? Suffered many broken bones doing that?"

"None to date. Touch wood. It's as safe as you want it to be but it's not for everyone. I mean I work in here and in the summer we sell everything to do with camping. I hate camping. Walking, hiking, the great outdoors - I love it but give me a nice hot bath and soft bed at the end of it all."

Ianto filed that piece of information away for future reference.

Jack turned and looked at the rail behind him and picked up a black pair of salopettes and handing them to Ianto. "You'll need some salopettes to go with the jacket and you'll need to try them on make sure they fit."

"You going to help me then?" Ianto grinned as he followed Jack to the fitting room which was at the back of the shop. No sooner was he in the room when Owen appeared behind Jack. "Tut tut flirting with the customers again Jack. Don't let head office find out." He smirked.

"Hey he was flirting back. And head office won't find out unless you or Tosh tell them." Jack bit back.

In the fitting room Ianto was having his own internal debate. _"Since when did I flirt with men? Since this gorgeous guy keeps flirting with you." _Came the reply. _"I bet he flirts with everyone just to get a_ _big sale." _Ianto sighed and finished pulling on the salopettes. He opened the door and saw Jack talking to a collegue but as soon as he saw Ianto emerge he came over.

"How do they feel? Not too tight round the back?" Jack asked trying to peer at Ianto's arse.

"I think they're ok." He replied.

"Well the best way to tell is to bend your knees as though you are going to sit down." Jack demonstrated the move.

Ianto did the same feeling extremely silly. "Yes they feel fine." He went and changed back into his own clothes re-emerging five minutes later with the jacket and trousers slung over his arm.

"So what else do you need today, goggles, hat, gloves?" Jack said leading Ianto over to a stand with glasses and goggles on.

Ianto sighed as he looked at his watch. "I'll just take these today as I've got to get back to work."

"Ok I'll put them through the till for you. Where do you work?" Jack enquired taking the items from Ianto and walking behind the desk to the till.

"I'm a solicitor at Stymonds and Son. It's at the top of town." Ianto answered at the same time as handing over his credit card. "And I see from your badge Jack you're the manager here." He smirked.

Jack grinned. "Yeah for my sins. I just had a thought have you ever been to the Snowdome here? It might give you an idea of what to expect when you get over there. We did a training day there last year. It was great fun."

"I've heard of it never felt inclined to go. All that snow." Ianto shivered as he spoke.

Jack laughed. "You really don't like snow do you?"

"Like I said can't see the attraction." Ianto admitted.

"She must be quite something - your girlfriend." Ianto frowned at Jack as he clarified. "You hate snow yet you are willing to spend money on gear to go on a skiing holiday - you don't want to go on - just for her." Jack handed Ianto back his credit card as he did so their fingers brushed and neither could deny feeling that spark again.

"Thanks for all your help Jack and I'll come back for the rest another day." Ianto blushed as he turned and left the shop deep in thought.

"Not a word." Jack said to Owen as he left the shop floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Thanks to all of you who read/reviewed please keep reading and the reviews coming as they really help me with what's working and what's not. On to next chapter. xx**

Mountains to Climb part 3

When Ianto returned to get the rest of what he needed for the dreaded ski holiday Jack wasn't around, for which Ianto was extremely grateful as Lisa was with him. They still had a month to go before their ski trip and Lisa was panicking that he wouldn't have all the stuff he needed and that the shop would be unable to get it in time if they had to order it.

"We still need to get you some goggles and gloves oh and a hat. What about a neck warmer?" Lisa was talking a mile a minute without giving Ianto a chance to answer. She then walked to the goggle stand and started taking them off and looking at them. Ianto wandered down the shop to look at the hiking boots that were on display thinking he could do with a new pair as his were beginning to look very tatty. He looked up briefly and saw the man Jack had been talking to the other day approach Lisa.

"Hi there. Would you like to try any of the goggles on?" Owen asked politely.

Lisa turned to him. "Hi. I'm not looking for me my boyfriend needs some. Hey Ianto come try some goggles on." She called across the shop.

Ianto rolled his eyes and put down the boot he had in his hand - he would have to come back when Lisa wasn't with him to have a serious look at them. He then joined Lisa by the goggles. Owen recognized him straight away and smiled. "Hi your girlfriend said you need some goggles."

"Yes I do. Which ones would you reccomend?" Ianto tried to sound interested.

"Well I don't ski, but my manager Jack snowboards - but you know that already - he reckons that these are the best." Owen said without thinking whilst picking up a pair of expensive looking goggles.

Lisa turned sharply to Ianto. "How do you know the manager snowboards?"

Ianto looked flustered. "Umm he told me the other day when I bought my jacket and trousers. I did tell you I'd been back in. You even approved of what I'd bought." Ianto said defensively.

"Yeah but you didn't tell me the manager snowboarded. He must be a mine of information. Is he here? We could get his expert advice." She asked Owen excitedly.

Owen glanced at Ianto. "No sorry it's his day off today. But I am more than capable of giving information on any of our products. Like I said these are the best; they are double lens with anti-fog, adjustable strap and they come with their own carry case which doubles as a cleaning cloth. Why don't you try them? See how they fit."

Ianto put them on and Owen adjusted them for him. "How do they feel? Not too tight across the nose?"

"They feel fine. I'll take them." Ianto said taking them off. "If you could point us in the direction of gloves please?"

"Sure they're just over here. These are all gloves suitable for skiing. The best ones are ones that are waterproof and breathable." Owen explained.

"Ok thanks we'll just have a look." Lisa said dismissing Owen.

"If you want to try any on let me know? I'll put the goggles on the counter for you." Owen told them politely before walking away.

Once Owen was out of hearing distance Lisa turned to Ianto and angrily whispered. "Guh I can't believe you didn't mentioned that the manager was into all this. I'm sure he's got some stories to tell. He might've been to the place we're going. Did you ask him?"

Ianto was flustered he couldn't very well tell Lisa that Jack had been flirting with him and even worse that he'd flirted back. "Um no it didn't really come up. I did tell him where we were going but he didn't say if he'd been there or not. What's the big deal anyway he snowboards not skis? He did mention about Snowdome and said we should try it. He said they'd done some training there and it was fun. Maybe we should go and try it out before we go to Austria? I could learn the basics before we go then I wouldn't have to spend so much time learning it over there. You could teach me."

Lisa dismissed the idea completely."No don't think so. Can't imagine it would feel the same as being on a proper mountain with proper snow. There's nothing like the real thing." Turning her attention back to the gloves she didn't see the look of hurt that crossed Ianto's face at her dismissal of his idea. Lisa picked out some gloves, a hat and a neckwarmer not even bothering to see if Ianto liked them. Ianto was too hurt by her dismissal to care about what he was trying on and just agreed with Lisa. As they got to the till Lisa's mobile rang so she left Ianto paying while she left to answer it.

"Thanks for your help," Ianto looked at the name on the badge, "Owen. Could you give this to Jack and ask him to call me please?" He said handing over a business card. "Tell him to call the mobile number on there."

Owen took the card and put it under the counter. "Sure I'll put it on his desk when I go upstairs." Owen completed the sale and said goodbye. He then picked up the card and looked at it before going upstairs. As he passed Tosh she asked. "Wasn't that the guy Jack was flirting with the other day?"

"Yeah it was. And he left his card with a message for Jack to call him. His name is Ianto Jones and he's a solicitor. He works for Stymonds and Son." Owen said obviously impressed.

"Wow Jack sure can pick them." Tosh laughed.

Owen laughed with her. "Yep and that's me off to lunch. Andy's around somewhere. See you in an hour."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this has been a long time coming RL is being a right so and so at the moment and I don't seem to be getting anywhere fast. Thanks to all who read/reviewed your comments are much appreciated. On to part 4.**

Mountains to Climb part 4

It had been over a week since Ianto had left his card at the outdoor shop and Jack still hadn't been in contact. Ianto was debating whether to go in and see him then berated himself he was with Lisa. He loved Lisa - didn't he? - they were going skiing together in three weeks so why was he getting so stressed out about the fact that Jack hadn't rung.

He sighed loudly. "What was that for?" Gwen his secretary asked coming in to his office and handing him a cup of coffee.

"Nothing." He answered.

Gwen sat down on the chair opposite him. "Hey you can tell me you know I'm a good listener." When Ianto disn't say anything Gwen asked. "You and Lisa still fighting?"

"We aren't fighting. It's merely a difference of opinion." Ianto huffed.

"So why the big sigh then if it's not Lisa?" Gwen carried on.

Ianto sighed again. "I was hoping someone would call me."

"Who?" Gwen asked intrigued.

"Jack." Ianto stated.

"Jack? Jack who?" Shw queried.

"He's the....he's the guy from the outdoor shop I got my ski gear from. I left my number with one of his staff and asked them to get him to call me." Ianto explained blushing.

"But he hasn't?" Gwen guessed.

"No he hasn't it's been over a week and he hasn't rung." Ianto sighed again.

"Can I ask you something?" Gwen hesitated.

"Sure." Ianto nodded

"You're with Lisa right?" Ianto nodded again. "So why are you more upset because this Jack hasn't phoned you than you are about you and Lisa - your girlfriend - fighting?"

"I...." But Ianto didn't have a plausible explanation as to why he was upset just that he was.

Gwen got up smiling knowingly to herself . "I'll leave you to it. Your next appointment is in twenty minutes."

She left him staring out the window. Ianto couldn't concentrate instead all he could think about was Jack. If anyone had asked him to explain his feelings he wouldn't have been able to. He had never had thoughts or feelings like this for a man - never been interested or curious. Hell he wasn't gay - he had a girlfriend. But there was just something about Jack that had begun to make him curious. He then thought of Lisa. They had been arguing over everything recently from the holiday, to how much time she spent with her friends, to whose car they were driving to the airport. Silly things really but they all added up to make him seriously consider his feelings for her. He shook his head trying to get rid of all the thoughts swirling around in his head. He resolved to give Jack till the end of the week and if he still hadn't contacted him he would go and see him at the shop.

* * *

As Jack was sorting through the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated during his absence he came across a business card for 'Mr. Ianto Jones Solicitor'. He looked at it for several minutes before heading downstairs. Tosh was busy so he went to find Owen who was doing a stock check of the socks. "Owen when was this left?" He asked showing him the card.

Owen looked at it. "Oh last week on your day off. Him and his girlfriend came in. Bought some more stuff. He left that said could you give him a call."

"And you didn't tell me because?" Jack glared at him

"Didn't seem urgent or important." Owen said offhandedly.

"Owen if a customer gives you a message to give to me you give it to me whether you think it's important or not." Jack was trying to remain calm as they were on the shop floor.

"Look I'm sorry it slipped my mind. It was your day off, then you were sick and then you went to the product range meeting. This is the first time I've seen you in over a week and you've been stuck in your office all morning." Owen defended himself.

"Ok point taken. But in future write it down so it's one of the first things I see. Customers are important. It doesn't matter who they are or what they want. I'm going back to my office to give Mr. Jones a call and see what he wanted." Jack told him.

Tosh came over to Owen. "Everything ok with his lord and master?"

"Yeah. He's pissed at me for not passing on that message from that solicitor guy. Think he fancies him - anyway he's gone to give him a call so maybe he'll be in a better mood when he comes back down." Owen snarked unhappily.

* * *

Ianto was in the middle of a consultation when he felt his mobile vibrating in his pocket. He didn't answer it, as he knew it would go through to voicemail. Sure enough the message vibrate signalled that a message had been left. It was probably from Lisa cancelling their date tonight - she had been doing that a lot recently. Not that he cared that much. After his client had left he fished his phone out of his pocket and pressed the voicemail button. He didn't recognize the number but as he listened to the message he smiled to himself and then hit the return call button.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to all who are continuing to read and review this and to all those that have put it on alert. Special thanks to JonesIantoJones who helped with the beginning of this chapter. On to part 5 and please review your comments are really appreciated. xx **

Mountains to Clomb part 5

Ianto was nervous, very nervous. He hadn't been this nervous since he'd been sixteen and had gone for the interview at the solicitors for office junior. As he stood outside the Snowdome Ianto's thoughts turned to the phonecall that had led him there. When he had realised it was Jack who had left the message he hadn't been able to keep the smile from forming. He had immediately called back and after a few minutes of idle conversation Ianto had asked Jack if he would go to Snowdome with him. Ianto was really pleased that Jack had said yes and now couldn't believe he was actually here and about to do something he hated. He kept telling himself he was doing this for Lisa - because he loved her and wanted to make her happy. The fact he got to see Jack had nothing to do with it. As he was thinking this he heard someone calling his name. "Ianto. You made it then? I was half afraid that you would change your mind and not turn up." Jack said smiling at him.

Ianto smiled back. "I thought about it but once I make my mind up about something I'm pretty stubborn and usually follow it through to the bitter end whether I like it or not." Ianto laughed self-consciously. "I'm really glad you agreed to come with me. Lisa thought it was a waste of time and money - especially as we're going to be doing the real thing in two weeks as she put it."

Jack was still smiling as he led him inside the building. "I see you're wearing your jacket - have you got the salopettes with you?"

"Yes they're in my bag. Will I need to wear them today?" Ianto asked.

Jack laughed. "Yes unless you want to get wet jeans when you fall over. And believe me skiing in wet jeans is no fun. Although seeing wet jeans plastered to your backside would be good."

Blushing slightly Ianto looked at him in utter amazement. "You really think I'm going to stay upright enough to actually ski?"

"Of course. With me as your teacher I'll have you staying upright and skiing before we leave tonight." Jack said modestly.

As they got to the reception desk the girl behind it spoke to Jack. "Hey Jack haven't seen you for a while? You been ok?"

"Hey Sophie, Yeah I'm good. Can I get two lots of skis and boots please?"

"Sure do you want me to put them on your account?" She asked.

Ianto interrupted them. "That's ok I'm paying for the session tonight."

"Ianto you can't do that." Jack argued.

"Yes I can. Look Jack you're doing me a favour the least I can do is pay for you to laugh at me." Ianto shot back handing over his credit card.

"Well if your sure." Jack relented. Ianto just nodded.

Two hours later he and Jack were sat in the bar area of Snowdome drinking coffee."Oh god I am never going to be able to walk again. Remind me why I'm doing this?" Complained Ianto as he rubbed his thighs.

"Because you want to impress your girlfriend by not falling flat on your arse when you go skiing. It does get better the more you do it. You're just using different muscles than you do normally." Laughed Jack.

Ianto groaned. "All I did tonight was fall on my arse. I'm not sure I'm ever going to manage to stay upright." Ianto took a sip of coffee. "Does this mean I need to come back and do some more?"

"If you want to impress her that much then yeah you need more practice." Jack smirked. "I could come with you if you like?"

Ianto smiled gratefully. "Thanks Jack but I couldn't expect you to do that for me. It was good of you to come with me tonight. I really couldn't take up anymore of your freetime."

"Hey maybe I want to spend time with you." Jack paused then grinning continued. "Watching you fall over is really funny."

"I wasn't that bad." Ianto exclaimed. "Was I?"

Jack was still grinning "Yeah you were that bad. But just think the more you need to practice the more you get to see me."

Ianto blushed. "Ok if you're sure you don't mind. I've only got ten days and I want to be able to at least stay upright when I get there."

"Oh I think I can get you upright in ten days." Smirked Jack.

Ianto blushed even harder. "Right if you're really sure you don't mind helping me out same time day after tomorrow then? Give my muscles chance to recover." He asked as he stood up to leave groaning as his muscles protested.

"Look I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to do it. Besides I would like to get to know you better. So yeah same time Friday. I'd go home and have a soak in a warm bath. It helps ease the muscles." Jack advised him walking out to the car park with Ianto.

"Thanks I will. Bye Jack see you Friday." Ianto called heading for his car.

Jack stood watching him leave. He hadn't felt like this attracted to someone in a long time - it was just a pity that Ianto had a girlfriend. He hoped they would remain friends if nothing else. He sighed and walked to his car. Nothing is ever simple he thought.

Over the coming days they went to the Snowdome four more times. It was now Thursday and Ianto was flying out in two days time. He could safely say he could stand up on the skis and even get down the small slope they had without falling over. As they finished the session Ianto asked. "Do you fancy getting something to eat? My way of saying thanks for coming with me and being so patient."

Jack grinned. "Yeah that'd be good. And it was no bother I really enjoy skiing and boarding and I definately enjoy helping you." He smirked.

They walked out and stowed their gear in their respective cars then walked to Pizza Hut. Once seated and they had ordered Jack turned to Ianto and asked a question that had been going round and round in his head all week. "Hasn't your girlfriend - Lisa isn't it - been suspicious about where you've got to every other night?"

Ianto took a sip of his orange juice. "I told her I was working late." He said guiltily.

Jack looked shocked. "Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise, show her that I'm not totally useless. She thought practicing here was a waste of time and money, but then she's been skiing for five, six years so perhaps for her it would be. All I can say is that it's been good for me - still don't like it much and still can't see what all the fuss is about but I will give it a chance." Ianto admitted.

"Hey you're not useless - far from it. With a bit more practice you could be quite good. So you're still not looking forward to going then?" Queried Jack

"I am in one way. Austria is supposed to be really beautiful and Innsbruck has lots of historical buildings and sights I can visit. In another no I don't want to go." Ianto took a deep breath he wasn't sure how Jack was going to react with what he was about to say. "I would rather be going with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Sorry for the delay in posting RL and my daughters birthday got in the way. Thanks to all who have read/reviewed/story alerted this your comments mean a lot to me so please continue. Now onto the next part and as always enjoy and please review xx **

Mountains to Climb part 6

Jack nearly dropped the glass he was holding. He sat there in stunned silence at Ianto's confession. "Say something." Begged Ianto. "Anything." Ianto looked at Jack who remained silent. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything - I obviously misread the signs completely." Ianto reached for his jacket and got his wallet out. "Look forget I said anything." Jack still hadn't moved as Ianto put some money on the table and stood up. "That should cover it and thanks for your help." He said trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. As he turned to leave he knocked the table that seemed to bring Jack out of his trance.

Ianto was almost at the door before Jack realised he had to say something or Ianto was going to walk out of his life - maybe forever. "Ianto wait." He called while getting up and hurrying after him. Ianto was nearly at his car before Jack caught up with him and grabbed his arm. He turned him around and placed his hands on Ianto's waist. "I'm sorry. What you said came as a complete shock my brain went to mush." Jack laughed. Then softly said. "Did you mean it?"

Ianto placed his hands on Jacks arms and whispered. "Yes I meant it. I don't know what it is about you but from the first time I saw you I've felt this attraction, this connection. I thought you felt it too. And spending time with you has just intensified those feelings. God. What am I saying? Jack you have to understand I've.....I've never had feelings like this about a man before. I'm straight - well I thought I was." Ianto sighed. "What do we do? Where do we go from here?"

Jack smiled down at him then leant in ever so slowly so that Ianto knew exactly what he was going to do and had the chance to stop it if he wanted to. But much to Jack's delight far from pulling away Ianto leant up and met his lips in a soft kiss. They parted briefly before bringing their lips back together again. As the kiss deepened Ianto brought his hands up to tangle in Jack's hair while Jack moved his so that he could pull Ianto even closer to him. The need to breathe parted them. "Wow." Ianto said breathlessly looking into Jack's very blue eyes.

Jack was grinning like a cheshire cat. "Yeah you can say that again."

Laughing Ianto repeated. "Wow." Then realising he'd just kissed Jack in a public place he freaked out. "Shit what am I doing? I mean...Oh God I don't know what I mean. You've totally messed with my brain - I can't think straight."

Jack laughed then turned serious. "We need to talk. Do you want to come back to mine or do you want to go for a drink somewhere?"

Ianto thought for a minute, running a hand through his hair and weighing up the options. 'Did he want to be alone with Jack at his place where they could talk in private or did he want to have this talk in public where someone who knew Lisa might see him'. "Um I think we'd better go back to yours. I don't really want this conversation in public just yet."

"Ok. If you want to leave your car here I can bring you back for it later." Jack said taking hold of Ianto's hand and leading him to his car.

"Nice car." Ianto smirked as Jack unlocked a beat up old Land Rover.

"Hey we can't all afford a top of the range Audi." Jack pouted.

The drive to Jacks place was very tense neither man knowing what to say. Jack fiddled with the cd player until the music filled the car.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "What?" Exclaimed Jack.

"I just wouldn't have taken you for a classical music listener. I see you more into jazz and blues type music." Ianto said.

"Hmm I like all sorts really." Jack said distractedly before turning his attention back to driving the Land Rover.

The rest of the drive was driven in silence, apart from the cd playing, until Jack finally stopped the car outside a large Victorian house. "Here we are then home sweet home."

Ianto looked at the house. "You live here?"

"Well I rent the flat at the top. So you ready to come into the lions den then?" Jack said with a cheesy grin on his face as he walked to the front door hoping Ianto was following and that he wasn't going to bottle it.

Ianto swallowed nervously as he followed Jack inside.

Jack took Ianto's coat and hung it up then showed Ianto into his lounge. "Do you want coffee, tea or something stronger?" He asked looking nervous.

"Coffee please." Ianto replied taking in the room before him. It was a fairly large room with high ceilings and lots of windows. There were two big sofas either side of a fireplace, in one corner was a big wide screen TV but what caught Ianto's eye were the two big bookcases taking up nearly one wall. He walked over to them running his eyes over the titles trying to see what Jack was into. It wasn't easy as Jack had all sorts of books ranging from sci-fi to poetry to art to graphic novels and of course travel and holiday books. He was still looking when Jack returned with the drinks.

"See anything you like?" Jack asked innocently while trying to hide a smirk.

Ianto chuckled but carried on looking he gasped as he came to some books. "My god have you got all the James Bond books that were written?"

Jack came and stood behind him. "No there are a couple missing. Most of those are first editions - I'm trying to get all of them. It's a bit of a hobby of mine - when I can afford it." He laughed. "So you a Bond fan too then?"

Ianto straightened up and turned not realising Jack was stood right behind him. As he came face to face with him he couldn't help himself he leant in and kissed Jack. "Yes I am." He answered as he pulled away. Ianto walked over to one the sofas and sat down picking up one of the coffees off the table as he did so.

Jack sat down on the other sofa also picking his coffee up. They drank in silence before Jack asked softly. "What do you want from me?"

Ianto didn't say anything he just looked confused.

"Look Ianto I really like you. I would love to get to know you better. But you said yourself - you're straight. I don't want to be someone you use because you're curious. I also won't be anyone's bit on the side." Jack explained.

Ianto sighed. "I don't know what I want either. Until I met you I always thought I was completely straight. I have never been curious about men but - meeting you - you've turned my world upside down. When I'm not with you you're all I can think about and when we're together it just feels right, it feels like the most natural thing in the world. And that scares me. It scares the shit out of me." Ianto leant his elbows on his knees staring into his coffee. Jack didn't say anything just waited. "I really like you Jack, but I'm with Lisa. We go on holiday in two days time. I need to go with her to see if what I'm feeling for you is just gratitude for you helping me or if it's something more."

"I know what I want and I respect your honesty. Go with Lisa skiing but do me a favour." Jack asked. Ianto nodded his head. "Really think about what you want. If you decide to stay with Lisa I will respect that. I don't know if I could just be friends with you as I want you too much. You're not the only one to have their world thrown off balance. I've not fallen this quickly for anyone for a long time."

Ianto was stunned by Jacks words. "Thanks Jack and I will take the time away to really think about what I want. I think I better be going." He said standing up.

"Ok I'll drive you back to pick up your car. " Jack said getting up.

"It's ok Jack I'll walk."

"But it's miles." Protested Jack.

"I'll be fine and I really could do with the walk - clear my head a bit." Ianto admitted.

"Are you sure? It's no bother driving you and I would hate for anything to happen to you." Jack said concern lacing his words.

"Positive. I'll be fine."

As they got to the front door Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him. Without thinking and with no hesitation Ianto wrapped his arms around Jacks neck and deepened the kiss. Nothing had ever felt as natural or as right as kissing Jack. Ianto broke the kiss and without saying another word turned and walked away leaving Jack on the doorstep staring after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN Apologies for the delay RL got in the way again. Thanks to all who are continuing to read and review and as always let me know what you think as reviews always help.**

**Now the question is 'Will Ianto go to Austria with Lisa or stay and be with Jack?' Read on to find out. **

Mountains to Climb part 7

All the following day Ianto was distracted so much so that when Gwen came in at four thirty to say she was going home he barely acknowledged her. "Ianto?"

"Hmm." He answered distractedly.

"Are you ok? It's just that you seem to have been in a world of your own most of the day." Gwen hesitantly asked.

Ianto looked up from the report he was writing. "I'm sorry Gwen. Got a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with - you know problem shared is a problem halved." She laughed.

"I'm not sure you can help." He sighed.

"Maybe if you told me what's on your mind we could find a solution. Is it Lisa?" She asked softly.

"Yes, no, sort of." Ianto sighed heavily again. "I kissed Jack last night." He blurted out.

"You what?" Exclaimed Gwen.

Ianto Looked at Gwen and quietly admitted. "Last night I kissed Jack and I really enjoyed it. It just felt - so right - so natural. What am I going to do Gwen? I go to Austria with Lisa tomorrow." Ianto sighed heavily.

Gwen sat down in the chair opposite Ianto and smiled sympatheticly at him. "Ok start from the beginning."

Ianto told her all about meeting Jack and then going to Snowdome with him so that he could surprise Lisa when they got to Austria. He told her how Jack made him laugh but also how patient he was when all he kept doing was falling over. Ianto then told her that he enjoyed spending time with the other man and that when they had kissed last night it was the most wonderful amazing thing he'd felt in a long time.

"Ianto can I ask you a very personal question?" Gwen asked. Ianto blushed as he nodded his head. "Have you had feelings like this for a man before?"

Ianto blushed even more then admitted. "Before I met Jack I can honestly say that I have never been remotely interested or even curious about men. Not even when a lot of my uni friends were experimenting with each other - it just never interested me. Then the moment I met Jack that all changed. He flirted with me and I couldn't help myself I flirted back. I didn't give Lisa a second thought. What sort of boyfriend does that make me? I don't know if I can spend the next two weeks being with Lisa when all I want at the moment is to be with Jack. What am I going to do Gwen?"

Gwen sat there stunned at Iantos admission. "Are you sure this isn't some passing infatuation? You said yourself you've never been interested in men before. Why start now? Does Lisa suspect anything?"

"I really don't know if it's infatuation or gratitude for him helping me all I know is that it felt right. Lisa and me have never had this sort of connection. Sure we're attracted to each other but when I'm not with her I'm not counting down the minutes till we see each other again - not like I am with Jack. Lisa doesn't suspect a thing. She's too busy with her friends to realise there's anything wrong." Admitted Ianto.

"Look Ianto I can't say I really understand what you're going through, what I do know is that you have to give Lisa and this holiday a chance. Do you really want to throw away your relationship on something that may just be a passing fancy?" Gwen told him.

Ianto got up and went to stand by the window. "I don't think it is a passing thing. But you're right I need to give Lisa this holiday to make absolutely certain. Being away from Jack will hopefully put my feelings for him into perspective. He was showing an interest in me when Lisa wasn't so maybe I'm reading too much into this thing with Jack. Hopefully being alone together we can get the spark back in our relationship."

MTC MTC MTC MTC MTC

What Ianto hadn't reckoned on was being left in the beginners class while Lisa went off on the more advance ski runs. He also hadn't been prepared for Lisa's new friends to join them every night when all he wanted was to be alone and talk to Lisa. It almost felt to him that she was doing everything possible to not be alone with him. By the sixth day Ianto had had enough. He booked them into a posh restaurant for dinner. When Lisa came in from the slopes he helped her out of her jacket and salopettes and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Hey babe how was it on the bigger slopes?" All the while he was thinking how awkward it felt kissing her.

"It was good, plenty of snow further up. I've arranged for us to meet Tom, Alice, Bekki and Rupert for dinner later at the Noi Thai Küche." Lisa informed him.

Ianto's face fell. "What's wrong?" Lisa asked moving away from him.

"Nothing. I just thought we could spend this evening together, you know just the two of us." Ianto spoke quietly as he walked over to Lisa and pulled her back into his arms and whispered in her ear. "I've booked a table at The Goldener Adler."

Lisa sighed in annoyance. "You shouldn't have done that. You should've checked with me first. You'll have to cancel we can't let the others down."

Ianto let go of Lisa trying to calm his anger down before he spoke and said something he would regret. "Lisa I thought you would be pleased for it to be just the two if us. We can meet up with your friends later for a drink. I would like it to be just us two for dinner. I haven't spent much time alone with you while we've been here and I really want to. I want to tell you how well I'm doing and maybe tomorrow I could show you. The instructor says I'm ready to try something a bit more challenging obviously not up to your standard but something more than the nursery slopes."

"Look Ianto I've already arranged with the others to go out tonight - we can't let them down." She repeated, totally ignoring everything Ianto had just said.

"No you would rather let me down. I want to spend time with you Lisa. I want to talk to you, laugh with you, make love to you, but you keep pushing me away. Do you even still want me? Because I'm getting the feeling that you would rather be with your _new friends _than with me. What do you want Lisa?"

"I don't want to argue. I'm going in the shower then I'm getting ready to meet my friends. If you want to come with me fine, if you don't...well that's up to you."Lisa said as she walked into the bathroom leaving a stunned Ianto staring after her.

Ianto stood looking out the window thinking over the conversation he had just had with Lisa. He couldn't believe that she would rather spend time with people she had known a few days than with him - her boyfriend. Ianto thought of all the things he had done to try and make her happy - coming skiing, getting the flash car, giving up hiking none of it seemed to make a difference - Lisa still didn't want to spend time with him. He then thought of Jack. Jack who gave up his time to teach Ianto to ski. Jack who listened and was interested in what he had to say. Jack who was gorgeous and funny. Jack who wanted to be with him. Jack who was back in Cardiff. Ianto made a descision and smiled genuinely for the first time since he'd arrived in Austria.

**AN 2 What descision has Ianto made? Find out next chapter. Barb xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN Thanks to all the reviews of the last chapter am so pleased you are all still enjoying it. **

**So on to the next part in which we find out whether Ianto is going back to Cardiff or not.**

Mountains to Climb part 8

Having made his decision now all Ianto had to do was tell Lisa and then arrange a flight home as soon as possible. As Lisa stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel he almost changed his mind until Lisa spoke. "You coming or what? 'Cos if you aren't ready by the time I am I'm going on my own."

That finally did it for him. The love - if you could call it that - he had had for Lisa vanished. He stood staring at her as she began to dress. "Actually Lisa no I'm not coming with you. In fact I'm going home as soon as I can arrange a flight."

Lisa whirled round to face him. "What do you mean? Going home. You can't leave me here on my own." She spat out angrily.

Ianto was also getting angry. "Lisa I came on this holiday to be with you, to spend time with you even though you knew I hated snow and skiing. I came because I wanted to make you happy. Since we've been here I've barely seen you and when we are together you've had all your new friends around you. You go off in the morning leaving me on the lower slopes saying I wouldn't be able to cope with the bigger ones, but how would you know? You haven't seen me ski. You come back when it starts to get dark full of what you've been doing and not once have you asked about my day. I've had enough. That's why I booked for us to go out for dinner - just the two of us - so we could talk. Spend time together. But once again your friends come before me. So tell me Lisa why should I stay? You obviously don't need or want me here."

"That's not true or fair Ianto." Lisa said as she carried on getting dressed. "You know you wouldn't be able to cope on the bigger runs. Heck you've only being learning six days. As for not asking well you never told me anything either. As for spending time with the friends I've made, well they're fun to be around which is more than I can say about you." Lisa spat out at him.

Ianto took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "Lisa you remember back along I asked you to go to Snowdome with me and you thought it would be a waste of time and money? Well I didn't I went a few times and learnt the basics. I wanted to show you what I could do, but you couldn't even be bothered to see me to my class let alone let me show you anything. Everytime I've asked you to watch me you've either been too busy or haven't turned up. Did you know that I can come down the middle run without falling over?" The disinterested look on Lisa's face told him all he needed to know. She just wasn't interested in what he had achieved here or at home. "Well that look says it all really. You go have a good time with your friends. I'm going to pack and in the morning I'm going to see about getting a flight home."

Lisa stood facing Ianto. "Well if that's the way you feel then I guess that's it. Don't bother waiting up for me. I'll see if I can crash with Bekki and Rupert." Lisa left the room slamming the door behind her before Ianto had a chance to reply. He stood there with tears falling down his cheeks thinking that she could've at least put up a bit of a fight for him to stay, but deep down knowing that she was a selfish manipulative person and he was better off without her.

MTC MTC MTC MTC MTC

The following morning Ianto was up and packed early. He had hoped that Lisa would've come back the previous night - but she hadn't - as he hated to leave with all this animosity between them. He had hoped that they could still remain friends but he thought that unlikely. He sat down and wrote a short note saying he was sorry and that he hoped she would find happiness with someone. He then picked up his flight back and suitcase and left the room without looking back. Ianto handed his key to the receptionist on duty and asked her to call for a taxi to take him to the airport. He was going to see about getting on the first flight back to the UK. He didn't care which airport it was going too he just wanted to get out of Austria and back to Cardiff as quickly as possible.

As it was he was very lucky. There was a flight with seats to spare to Liverpool at 1pm and he calculated with the time difference he could be back in the UK by ten past two. He would then just have to get the train back to Cardiff. Tomorrow he would go and see Jack.

Everything conspired against Ianto once he had landed in Liverpool and he didn't get back to Cardiff until four in the morning and all he wanted to do was sleep. Seeing Jack would just have to wait. Thinking of Jack Ianto collapsed into his bed and fell asleep straight away.

**AN2 So there you have it Ianto's back in Cardiff. Please review as they make me happy. Barb :-) x**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN This is for all of you that read and reviewed the last chapter and wanted to read Jack/Ianto reunion, hope it lives up to expectations. Thanks to JonesIantoJones for betaing this and getting it back quickly to me even when she is tired from being 23 weeks pregnant.**

**So on to part 9 and the reunion. How will Jack react to seeing Ianto? Please review xx **

Mountains to Climb part 9

Ianto woke with a start. It took him several minutes to remember where he was, but once he did a smile appeared on his face. He lay there thinking over the past forty-eight hours and what had transpired and as had often happened of late his thoughts drifted to Jack. He couldn't wait to see him and hopefully Jack would still feel the same as he did before he went away. Ianto looked at his watch.

_"Two thirty. Time for a shower then I can go and see if Jack's working." _He thought. Having decided this he got up and made his way to his bathroom for a shower and shave. An hour later saw him dressed in dark black jeans and a red jumper. He grabbed his jacket, wallet and mobile and left his flat with a smile on his face. It didn't take him long to get into town but as he parked the car he had a sudden panic attack. What if Jack didn't mean what he had said. Maybe he was just saying those things and now he was having a laugh at his expense.

_"Shit. What am I going to do?" _He thought. "_Only one way to find out." _He answered himself as he exited his car.

The nearer to the shop Ianto got, the more nervous and apprehensive he got. All sorts of thoughts were running through his head ranging from Jack out and out laughing at him to Jack snogging him senseless in front of everyone. Ianto wasn't sure which one would be the more embarassing out of the two. Before he knew it he was stood outside the front of the door. Taking a deep breath he thought to himself. _"Ok it's now or never," _and then walked into the shop.

It was surprisingly busy and at first he couldn't see any of the shop assisstants, then as he turned around still looking he spotted Jack talking to a customer. As Ianto looked at him Jack looked up and a broad smile crossed his face as he locked eyes with Ianto. Jack said something to the customer that Ianto couldn't hear and the customer nodded back. Jack then walked over to where Ianto was stood and not caring who was in the shop pulled him into his arms and softly kissed him. Ianto melted into Jack's arms and wrapping his arms around him kissed him back. When they broke the kiss they stood staring at each other until Jack spoke almost shyly. "Hey."

"Hey." Ianto repeated just as shyly.

They heard a snigger coming from behind them and realised where they were. Ianto blushed slightly and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack whispered. "Come on let's go to my office. I think we've given them enough of a show for one day."

"But what about your customers? You can't just leave them." Ianto protested.

Jack looked around him and sure enough there were a lot of customers in the shop waiting to be served and with only three of them in there was no way he could leave Tosh and Owen to cope on their own. "You're right." He sighed.

"Look I just wanted you to know that I'm home and I've left Lisa. If you still want to see me then..." Ianto didn't get to finish what he was saying as Jack was kissing him again. When they broke apart again they were both grinning like Cheshire cats. "I take it that's a yes then?" Ianto said cheekily.

Jack still grinning nodded. "That's a definate yes. Look I finish at five thirty, meet me at Costa at quarter to six and I'll treat you to coffee."

Ianto looked at his watch. "Ok I'll see you in an hour and a bit." Then with one last quick kiss and a goodbye he left the shop leaving a very stunned Jack behind.

Jack shook his head to clear it before returning to the customers he had been serving. "Sorry about that. Now where were we?" He smiled.

As Ianto left the shop - with a big smile on his face - he didn't notice the man watching him from across the road with anger in his eyes. He was so pre-occupied with thinking about Jack and the way he had kissed him he didn't notice the same man following him around the town center. In fact Ianto didn't notice much as he ambled about just wasting time until he could meet Jack.

MTC MTC MTC MTC MTC

During the next three-quarters of an hour Jack was fairly busy serving customers but finally at twenty past five the shop was empty. Jack heaved a sigh of relief. "God I've never known it be so busy this late in the day."

"Yeah especially when you want to go meet lover boy." Owen smirked.

"He's not, well not yet." Jack grinned back at him. "Owen do you mind locking up tonight with Tosh so I can get off please?"

Owen looked at him knowingly. "No that's ok. But you owe me."

"Thanks." Jack called over his shoulder as he went up to his office to collect his jacket and laptop.

As he walked back through the shop he saw a customer coming in the door and as he got closer he realised who it was. _"Shit what is he doing here?" _Jack thought.

"Afternoon Jack." The man said. "Leaving early?"

Jack stared at the man and simply said. "John." Then turning to Tosh and Owen who were at the till point said. "Thanks for locking up for me I will see you both in the morning." He then walked out the door without saying anymore to John.

John turned to Owen. "Something I said?" He asked.

"No. More you just being here." Owen almost snarled at John. "What are you doing here John?"

"Just catching up with _old friends._"He smiled sweetly at Owen. "Who was that gorgeous young man I saw Jack kissing earlier? Didn't look like Jack's normal type."

"None of your business John. Just go and leave Jack alone he doesn't want you. I thought he made that perfectly clear the last time you were here." Tosh snapped at him.

John smirked and holding up his hands started backing out of the shop. "Ok Ok I know when I'm not wanted. Just give Jacky boy a message. Tell him I'm back in town for a while and it would be good to catch up."

"What else do you want, John?" Asked Tosh.

"Nothing." He answered. Tosh raised her eyebrows not believing him for one minute. John recognised the look and continued. "I swear I just want to catch up - go over old times with him. Just give him the message Tosh and if he doesn't want to know I will leave him alone." John then turned and walked out if the shop not waiting for a reply.

"Shit." Owen exclaimed. "What do you think he wants this time?"

"Don't know. Just hope he doesn't mess it up for Jack. I haven't seen him this happy since...well since John left him I suppose." Tosh replied. "C'mon lets cash up, lock up and get out of here."

**AN2 So there you have the reunion...oh and John as well. B xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN Thank you to all who read/reviewed the last chapter and I would like to apologize for the delay in updating. Real life throws things at you that everything else comes second. Thanks go to JonesIantoJones for betaing this and for letting me rant at her when I needed to. Looking forward to Sunday and seeing how you and your baby bump is doing.**

**There may be a delay in posting the next part as I am away in Canada from 26th July- 9th Aug, but I will try and get lots of writing done to post when I get back. ****Hope you all enjoy the next chapter and please review. XX **

Mountains To Climb part 10

After seeing John Jacks good mood deflated, his mind working overtime as to why John was back in Cardiff. He could think of only one reason and he wouldn't let his mind think back to that. The memories were just too painful. He just hoped that John wasn't here to stir those memories up and cause trouble for him. Instead he turned his thoughts to a gorgeous Welshman who had come home early from Austria. Jack wondered what had happened over there, obviously nothing good or Ianto would still be there. He smiled to himself thinking of the kisses they had shared in the shop earlier and that Ianto wanted him. Jack was still smiling as he approached the coffee shop and saw Ianto stood outside waiting for him with an equally big smile on his face.

When Jack got to Ianto they stood staring at each other grinning like lunatics and then simultaneously they moved their heads to bring their lips together in a soft kiss full of promise. They both laughed as they broke apart . "Coffee?" Ianto whispered. Jack nodded his head then turned and opened the door to allow Ianto in.

Once they were seated with their coffees Jack looked at Ianto. "So?" He enquired.

"So?" Ianto repeated taking a sip of his coffee.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well it's Friday and by my reckoning you should still be in Austria - with Lisa - for at least another week. Yet here you are in dismal Cardiff drinking coffee with me. Not that I mind, but what happened? He asked softly.

Ianto took another drink of his coffee before sighing. "It was awful. Lisa just wasn't interested in what I was doing or what I had achieved. She left me on the lower slopes while she went off to the longer, bigger ones."

"Did you show her what you'd learnt over here?" Jack asked.

"Like I said she wasn't interested. All she was interested in was bragging about the runs she had been down and trying to impress the new friends she had made. I asked her several times to come and meet me so that I could show her what I could do. But each time she either said she couldn't make it or just didn't show up and then made an excuse about forgetting the time. Things came to a head on Wednesday evening. I wanted to take her out for a nice romantic meal, try to reconnect, just the two of us..." Ianto closed his eyes at the memory.

"And?" Jack spoke softly.

Ianto opened his eyes which were glistening with unshed tears. "And she decided she would rather spend time with people she'd only just met than with me - her boyfriend of eighteen months. That was when it hit me," Ianto paused taking another drink. Jack waited for him to continue not saying anything. "It hit me that I didn't want to be with her, that I wanted to be with someone else. Someone who sees me for who I am not what I do or what car I drive. " Ianto looked Jack in the eye as he said nervously. "It hit me that I wanted to be with you Jack - if you'll have me?"

Jack reached across the table and took hold of Ianto's hand and meeting Ianto's eyes he said smiling. "Of course I want you please never doubt that. To be honest I really thought you would stay with Lisa. I have been thoroughly miserable and grumpy this past week. One minute I was convinced you were going to come back and tell me what happened was all a mistake never to be repeated, the next you came back to me and we lived happily ever after and I've thought of every scenario in-between. Ask any of them at work. They will tell you just how bad I've been." Jack laughed nervously. "When I saw you in the shop earlier I thought I was hallucinating - I couldn't believe my prayers had been answered. So I repeat my answer to your question, yes I want you in my life. I want to get to know you even better than I do already. Like I said before you went away I've not fallen this quickly for someone in a very long time. You've literally turned my world upside down."

Ianto let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and bringing Jack's hand up to his mouth he kissed his knuckles. "You've turned mine too. What do you say we get out of here and find some place to have dinner?"

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand "Sounds like a plan. But first I need to go home for a shower and to change. Do you want to come with me or shall I pick you up later?"

"If it's ok I'll come back with you. My car's parked in the multi storey - where's yours?" Ianto queried.

"At home." At Ianto's puzzled look Jack added sheepishly. "It wouldn't start this morning so I had to walk."

Ianto laughed. "So would you like a lift home then?"

Jack smiled. "Please."

Both men stood up and put on their jackets before exiting the coffee shop. Once outside Jack took hold of Ianto's hand as they walked to the car park. They were so wrapped up laughing and talking to each other they didn't notice John watching them.

"Make the most of it Jack. Your happiness wont last not when I've finished with you. " John whispered to himself before turning and walking away from the still laughing couple.

MTC MTC MTC MTC MTC

Once at Jack's it didn't take him long to have a shower and change. While Jack was in the shower Ianto had another look through Jack's collection of James Bond books making a mental note of the ones he was missing. Ianto also looked through Jack's CD collection - to say it was diverse was an understatement. Just over three quarters of an hour after arriving Jack was ready to go. As he came out of his bedroom and entered the lounge his mobile beeped with a message. He didn't recognize the number as he opened it. As he read it the smile that had been on his face disappeared.

Ianto noticing asked. "Everything ok Jack?"

Jack looked up startled. "No not really. Look there's something you need to know. Something I was going to tell you in my own time, but someone has other ideas."

"Jack what is it? You're scaring me." Ianto said softly walking over to Jack and pulling him into a hug.

Jack hugged him back then pulling away indicating to the sofa. "Sit down a minute. I'll go make us some coffee and then tell you."

Ianto waited patiently while Jack was making coffee, his mind working overtime as to what Jack had to tell him. When Jack came back in carrying two mugs Ianto could see his hands shaking. Ianto got up and took the mugs from Jack and placed them on the coasters on the table. He then pulled Jack down to sit next to him.

"Hey it can't be that bad." Looking at Jack's miserable face he questioned. "Can it?"

Jack pulled Ianto towards him until their lips met. The kiss soon turned passionate and when they broke apart Jack whispered. "Promise me you will listen to what I am about to tell you before you comment or ask any questions."

Ianto kissed Jack briefly. "I promise."

Jack swallowed. "Ok here goes."

**AN2 What is it that Jack has to tell Ianto...? Barb xx **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN Thanks to all those who reviewed/read the last chapter. I know I left it on a bit of a cliffie and hope this chapter makes up for it. I had an amazing time in Canada it truly is a beautiful country :), the only downside was I didn't get as much writing done as I wanted :(. I have got half the next chapter written and as long as real life doesn't get in the way should be done by Sunday.**

**My thanks as always to JonesIantoJones for reading and correcting all my mistakes, less than 2 months to go now Sarah, can't wait.**

**Please review (good or bad) and let me know if I'm still going in the right direction with this xx**

Mountains to Climb part 11

When Jack had finished talking there were tears running down his face. Ianto pulled him into a hug and whispered. "Hey it wasn't your fault, and from what you've told me this - John is just out to cause trouble. And if he is then we deal with it - together."

Jack looked up at Ianto in astonishment. "You're not freaked out by what I've just told you?"

Ianto shook his head. "No I'm not. Jack in my job you have to rely on intuition and gut reaction. I can usually tell when someone is spinning me a tale or lying to me and I'm usually right. I know you are telling me the truth. What happened with Gray and John happened a long time ago. If John tries anything we will deal with it." Smiling he continued. "I'm a pretty good solicitor and can bury him under legal jargon if I have to. I'm just glad you trusted me enough to tell me what happened"

"Thank you." Jack whispered into Ianto's chest. "Do you mind if we don't go out, I'm not really in the mood anymore."

Ianto tilted Jack's head up so that he was looking at him. "That's ok. Do you want me to go or shall we order takeaway?"

Jack leant up and placed a chaste kiss to Ianto's lips, "Stay. Please. I don't want to be alone right now. There's food in the fridge - I could cook?" Jack murmured into Ianto's mouth but made no move to get up, in fact if anything he held on tighter to Ianto burying his head in the crook of Ianto's neck.

They sat entwined together for a while until Jack broke the silence. "Not the home coming you'd anticipated." He sniffed.

Ianto chuckled softly. "No it's not. I'm just glad that you still wanted me. I was afraid that you would've changed your mind once you'd had time to think about things."

"Never." Jack whispered.

Ianto was running his hand through Jack's hair in a soothing motion. "Mmm. You keep doing that and I'm liable to fall asleep then you'd never get fed." Jack said sleepily.

Ianto stilled his hand and when Jack looked at him questioningly he said seriously. "But you said you could cook."

"Yes I said I could cook not that I would." Jack replied just as seriously.

The melancholy of the evening broke as they both laughed. Jack sat up fully then turning to Ianto he said. "Thanks for being so understanding and trusting. Most people would've run a mile after hearing that story. I haven't told anyone about what happened with Gray and John in a long time."

"I'm just glad that you felt you could trust me enough to tell me. " Ianto said. "Right let's go see what there is to cook then 'cos as much as I'm enjoying sitting here with you in my arms I think we both could do with someting to eat and maybe a hot cup of coffee." Ianto commented as he looked at the full mugs of now cold coffee on the table.

Jack laughed. "Yeah you're probably right." He stood up pulling Ianto with him and went through to the kitchen. Jack opened the fridge and peered inside. "Well it look's like I've got some bacon, some chicken and some veg. Plus I know I've got some rice or pasta in the cupboard. I could do chicken stir fry or pasta with cheese and bacon?" As Jack pulled the food out of the fridge he caught sight of Ianto's face. "Don't tell me you're vegetarian?"

Ianto gave a shrug. "Yep sorry is that a problem?"

Jack grinned as he put the chicken and bacon back in the fridge. "No not at all we can have veggie stir fry." He pulled the vegetable tray out and looked through it. "Well we have onions mushrooms courgettes peppers and sugar snaps. Do you like all of them?"

"Sounds good. You can have some meat if you want. I'm not going to walk away just because you eat meat." Ianto said walking over and winding his arms around Jack's waist and leaning his chin on Jack's shoulders. "You want me to do anything?" He asked.

Jack turned his head slightly and kissed the corner of Ianto's mouth. "No thanks. And for the record I'm not a big meat eater I just eat chicken and fish mostly - oh and the occasional bacon sandwich." Jack smirked as he pushed back against Ianto so he could open the drawer and got out a knife. Ianto stayed with his arms around Jack as he began to chop up the veg.

"That's ok then. I wouldn't want to come between a man and his bacon sandwich. Just so long as you clean your teeth before you try kissing me after eating one." Ianto said as he kissed the side of Jack's neck.

"You are making it very difficult to concentrate." Remarked Jack as Ianto was continued placing barely there kisses to Jack's neck.

"Mmm sorry did you want me to stop?" Murmured Ianto in between kisses.

"No it's nice." Jack said continuing with the chopping.

While Jack carried on preparing the veg they talked about their respective jobs. Ianto found out that Jack had been manager of the shop for just over five years having worked at a different branch as assisstant manager for four years and that he'd been with the company for just under twelve years.

"Do you ever feel like changing companies or doing something completely different?" Ianto asked while pinching a sugar snap.

"Sometimes when senior management are being arseholes. But other times they are really cool to work for. I mean it's not many jobs that will take you skiing in Switzerland and call it staff training or send you to Scotland hiking is it?"

"No s'pose not. The furthest my company has sent me is London and then it was really boring. Mostly spent in a conference hall or hotel." Ianto said gloomily. "And I hate going to London."

"Why is that?" Asked Jack.

"Well it's just so big and what with all those terrorist attacks a couple of years ago I really don't feel safe when I'm there. Your job sounds much more exciting." He admitted.

"Hmm I hadn't really thought about that side of London, but saying that Skiing and hiking can be just as dangerous unless you know what you're doing. I mean you wouldn't just go out without checking you had the right equipment would you?" Jack replied.

"No I suppose not. It just yours sounds more fun than mine." Laughed Ianto.

"You like hiking don't you?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded his head. "How do you fancy doing the Three Peaks Challenge with me in September? A few of us from work are doing it for charity."

Ianto looked sceptically at Jack. "Jack the Three Peaks is hard. I'm not sure my level of hiking is quite up to that."

"Yeah it's hard but with the right training I'm sure you can do it. Look you don't have to decide right now. I'm doing a fifteen mile hike over the Brecons on Sunday, I'd really like it if you came with me. You could also meet some of the others who are doing it as well. Plus I get to spend more time with you." Smirked Jack. He had plated up the food while he'd been talking and handed a plate and fork to Ianto. "Do you want a drink with it?" He asked.

"Glass of water would be good. Thanks Jack this looks wonderful." Ianto said appreciativley.

They carried their plates and glasses through to the lounge where they once again sat on the sofa. "So what do you think? Are you up to meeting a few of my friends and going for a hike?" Jack asked around a mouthful of food.

Ianto swallowed his mouthful before he answered. "Yes I'd like that and like you said you get time to spend with me."

They continued to talk as they ate finding out more about each other. Before the knew it it was gone midnight and Jack was yawning. "Sorry it's been an eventful day, well afternoon and evening anyway."

"That's ok. I should be going. I didn't mean to keep you up this late. I'm sorry." Ianto apologised. "Can I meet you after work tomorrow? Maybe even go for that meal we missed tonight?"

Jack lifted his head from where it had been resting against Ianto's chest and kissed him. The kiss started gentle but soon turned heated and passionate. When they broke apart Jack whispered "Stay. Please."

Ianto hesitated for a moment, while his heart was saying 'yes' his mind was saying 'it's too soon'.

Jack seeing the conflicting emotions flitting across Ianto's face added. "I just want you to hold me, keep the nightmares away as I'm pretty sure I'm going to have them tonight after talking about Gray and John. Nothing will happen - well not unless you want it to. Please Ianto stay with me tonight?" Jack pleaded.

Ianto leant down and kissed Jack. "Ok I'll stay." He murmured softly.

They didn't get up straight away but carried on kissing each other softly until Jack stiffled another yawn. " 'C'mon you - bed." Ianto said pushing Jack off him and getting up. Jack also got up and together they put the dirty dishes in the kitchen, made sure the door was locked and that the lights were switched off then made their way to Jack's bedroom.

Ianto stopped in the doorway and looked around at the decidedly masculine decor. Three of the walls were painted a pale coffee colour while the one behind the bed was a deep chocolate. The duvet cover was in the same colours as were the cushions on the bed which was of dark wood. The only colour was two abstract paintings in rich russet and gold tones.

"Welcome to my boudoir." Grinned Jack.

Ianto laughed. "Boudoir is right with that amount of cushions on the bed."

"Mock all you want - I like them." Pouted Jack.

Ianto walked over to Jack who was by the bed removing the cushions. Taking the one currently in Jack's hand and throwing it on the floor he pulled Jack into a hug. "I like them too. Wait till you see my bedroom."

"Mmm is that an invitation." Jack smirked pulling Ianto closer and kissing him.

Ianto kissed him back before answering coyly. "Might be, as long as you don't snore too much."

Jack laughed. "Nope don't snore - well not that I've heard anyway." Then asked. "Would you like a t-shirt to sleep in?"

"Yeah that'd be good." Ianto replied.

Jack went over to the chest of drawers and pulled one drawer open, pulling several t-shirts out before settling on a particular one which he then threw at Ianto. Ianto held it up and looked at it then burst out laughing. "So is it true what it says on here then?" Ianto asked pulling the shirt over his head.

"Definitely." Jack grinned looking at the t-shirt that Ianto had just pulled on, it had a picture of a dog in a circle with a line through it and the words 'No Bitches Allowed' underneath. They finished getting ready for bed, both using the bathroom before tumbling onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. They managed to get themselves into a comfortable position with Jack resting his head on Ianto's chest and Ianto holding him close. They lay talking in the dark for a while till Ianto felt Jack's breathing even out and he fell asleep.

Once he was sure Jack was fully asleep Ianto lay there thinking about all that had happened since he had met Jack at the shop earlier. He smiled to himself as he remembered the kisses they'd shared and frowned as he thought about what Jack had told him about Gray and John. He made a promise to himself that he would help Jack through whatever John was going to throw at him, not thinking for a minute that he might be putting himself in danger.

**AN Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it was worth the wait. So what's going to happen on the hike in the Brecons...? **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN Thanks to everyone who is still reading/reviewing this and sorry this update took so long.**

**Here's the next part hope you all enjoy it. If you get time please review and let me know if I'm still going in the right direction with this. XX **

Mountains to Climb part 12

The following morning was a bit of a rush. Jack had woken three times during the night with nightmares and each time Ianto had managed to calm him down and reassure him he was safe.

Consequently when Jack's alarm went off at six thirty neither of them wanted to get up and they both ended up falling asleep again to be woken by Jack's mobile ringing at eight thirty.

"Shit!" Jack swore loudly as he realised what the time was. He answered the phone. "Hey Owen...Yeah sorry bad night...Yeah nightmares. Look I'll be in as soon as. Yeah I know I owe you. Thanks. Bye."

Ianto blearily stared up at Jack. "I take it you should be at work by now?"

Jack rubbed his hands down his face trying to wake up. "Yeah something like that. Thanks for staying last night. I don't think I would've got much sleep if you hadn't been here." He said sincerely leaning down to give Ianto a morning kiss. "Good morning gorgeous."

"Morning." Ianto said a little breathless from the kiss. Then shaking his head to clear the thought he was having which would result in Jack being even later for work he said. "Right. You in the shower while I go and find something for breakfast and make some coffee. Or would you prefer Tea?"

Jack shuddered at the thought of tea. "Coffee is fine - can't stand tea."

"Good to hear as neither can I. Go on shower." Ianto said nudging Jack out of bed.

"God are you always this bossy in the mornings?" Jack grumbled good-naturedly.

"No only you need to get to work and if you stay here much longer I wont be responsible for my actions and you may never make it to work today." Ianto smirked. He then gently pushed Jack out of bed. While Jack headed for the bathroom Ianto got up and made his way to the kitchen. He rummaged in the cupboards until he found the coffee and some bread. He set the coffee machine going and when he heard the shower shut off he popped the bread in the toaster.

Ianto wandered back to the bedroom to find Jack already dressed. "Coffee and toast are ready in the kitchen." He told Jack while picking up his clothes to change into.

Jack walked over to Ianto and placing his hands on Ianto's hips softly said. "Thanks again for last night and this morning."

Ianto mirrored Jack's hands on his hips and tugged him closer. As he leant up to kiss Jack he whispered. "That's ok. I'm glad I was able to help. Now go and eat breakfast while I get dressed and then I'll take you to work."

Jack kissed Ianto again then left him to get dressed. Ten minutes later and they were heading into town. As Ianto stopped the car outside the shop Jack hesitantly said. "We still on for tonight or has this put you off?"

"Yes we're still on for tonight. You owe me dinner remember." Ianto laughed then continued seriously. "And no this hasn't put me off. In fact it just makes me like you even more. For someone to have gone through what you did and not fall apart is amazing. You are amazing."

Jack leant in to Ianto and gave him a blistering kiss. "Untill tonight then. I'll pick you up at seven thirty."

Ianto looked dazed. "Yeah seven thirty." He repeated.

Jack got out of the car and entered the shop as Ianto drove away heading for his flat not realising John was following him.

MTC MTC MTC MTC MTC

"Hey Jack. Everything ok?" Tosh enquired.

"I hope so. Look I'm sorry about being late this morning. I didn't have a particularly good night as you might imagine what with John turning up." Jack explained.

"Did John cause any trouble after you left yesterday?" Owen asked.

"Sort of. Look you may as well know John sent me a text last night basically saying that if I didn't do what he says he would tell Ianto all about Gray."

Tosh and Owen gasped. They both knew what had happened with Jack John and Gray.

Jack continued. "So I did the only thing I could. I told Ianto the whole thing."

"Oh my god. How did he take it?" Tosh asked sympathetically. She could see how much Jack liked Ianto.

Jack chuckled. "Surprisingly well. He stayed the night and helped me with the nightmares. He also said that he'd be there for me if John tried anything."

"That's good to know." Tosh said hoping against hope that John would leave Jack alone.

They were stopped from continuing the conversation as some customers came into the shop and they were kept busy for most of the day.

MTC MTC MTC MTC MTC

John sat outside Ianto's apartment building scowling. He had thought that Jack would've got rid of Ianto last night as he knew Jack was too much of a coward to have told him about his past. The only conclusion that John could come up with as to why Ianto was still there this morning was that Jack hadn't told him anything. _"Well," _John thought _"that is going to change Ianto is going to find out all about Jack's past whether Jack wants him to or not."_ John drove away already planning what he was going to do.

MTC MTC MTC MTC MTC

Ianto woke with a start and blearily looked at his clock. He couldn't work out why he had been asleep in the middle of the day. As he slowly woke up the events of the night before came back to him. He made his way to his kitchen where he set a pot of coffee going while he went and had a shower.

Ianto sat on the sofa with a mug of coffee in one hand and a pen in the other making notes in his notebook about Jack's revelations. He decided that he needed to find out as much as he could about John Hart and the incident that had happened eight years previous. He would have to ask Jack if it would be ok for him to look into this as he didn't want to upset him further, but if he was going to help Jack with John he really did need to know all the facts. Ianto looked down at the notes he had written and decided that for now he couldn't do much more untill he had spoken to Jack and he got to his office on Monday. He knew he was still technically on holiday but he couldn't sit around for a week with nothing to do. Ianto then let his mind wander to Jack and he smiled to himself. Things were looking good for him and he coudn't be happier.

Ianto decided that he needed to share his happy news with someone so he sent Gwen a text, 'He just 2 let u no I'm back in Cardiff. Have left Lisa 4 Jack. Tell all Mon. I xx'.

No more than two minutes later he got a reply, 'OMG u can't leave it till Mon. Meet me Costa 30 mins. G xx'.

Ianto laughed happily, 'Ok. I xx'. He sent back.

MTC MTC MTC MTC MTC

When Ianto opened the door to his apartment all he could do was stare at Jack. "Wow." He said. "You look gorgeous." Jack was dressed in navy trousers and sapphire blue shirt with a black leather jacket over the top.

"Thanks. You look pretty good too." Jack replied honestly. " Love the red shirt it really is your colour."

"Um. Do you want to come in have the guided tour?" Ianto asked feeling a little flustered at all the emotions running through him. All he wanted to do was kiss Jack senseless before taing him to bed - and not to sleep.

Jack looked at his watch. "Could we have the tour later as I booked the table for eight."

"Yep that's fine." Ianto said a touch relieved. "Where are we going?"

"There's this nice restaurant down by the Bay overlooking the water. It's been reccomended to me so thought we could give it a go. Just don't blame me if the food's no good. And before you ask yes I checked to see if they serve vegetarian dishes." Jack answered smiling.

The restaurant and the food was every bit as good as the reccomendation had been. "Whoever recommended this to you has very good taste Jack this rissotto is excelleent. How's your steak?"

"Mmm wonderful." Jack mumbled around a mouthful of fillet steak in mushroom and stilton sauce.

The two of them had had a heated debate over the steak as Ianto had insisted that just because he was vegetarien didn't mean that Jack couldn't eat meat when they were out or at Jack's place. Ianto wasn't going to dictate what he could or couldn't eat. The only thing Ianto was adament about was that he didn't allow meat in his apartment and that if he cooked he wouldn't cook meat under any circumstances. But when they were out or at Jack's flat if Jack wanted to eat meat then he wasn't going to stop him.

The rest of the evening went very well and before they knew it it was eleven thirty. They wandered back to Jack's landrover holding hands and Jack drove them back to Ianto's.

"Do you want that tour now?" Ianto asked.

"I would really love that tour, but I'm afraid that once you get me up there I may not want to leave." Jack replied huskily.

Ianto kissed Jack softly then whispered in his ear. "Then come up and don't leave." Ianto then nibbled his ear before kissing his way down Jack's neck and finding a particularly sensitive spot kissed and sucked on it until there was a purple bruise left and Jack was moaning and breathing heavily.

"Ianto are you sure?" Jack asked breathlessly resting his forehead against Ianto's.

Ianto pulled back slightly so that he could look Jack in the eyes. "Yes. I want you Jack."

Jack kissed him fiercly. "I want you too Ianto." They kissed again before exiting the landrover and making there way to Ianto's apartment. No sooner were they through the door when they grabbed for each other - kissing fiercely - each trying to dominate. Somehow Ianto managed to manoeuvre them into his bedroom where he flicked a switch and the room was bathed in soft lights coming from the bedside tables. Still walking and kissing they fell onto the bed in a tangled heap. They slowly stripped each other of their clothing and when they were naked Jack took a moment to look at Ianto then murmured "God you are so beautiful."

Ianto blushed as Jack then proceeded to worship every inch of his body. A couple of hours later when they were both sated and falling asleep Ianto asked sleepily. "What time's your hike tomorrow?"

"Not till ten." Jack answered just as sleepily.

" 'K." Ianto said drifting off to sleep wrapped around Jack.

Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head and with a smile on his face he too fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN Again apologies for the delay in getting this chapter written and posted. Real life is getting in the way big time. This is unbetaed as JonesIantoJones is due to have her baby any day now, so all mistakes are mine. **

**This is a sort of follow on from my one-shot Coffee Cakes and Conversations you don't necessarily have to have read that for this to make sense, just be aware this stems from a comment made by Gwen in that story.**

**Again thanks for all those that are sticking with this and for reviewing, they really do help to know this is going in the right direction.**

Mountains to Climb Part 13

Jack was woken abruptly by Ianto thrashing about and mumbling in his sleep. All Jack could make out were the words 'No' 'Don't' and 'Sorry'. He gently wrapped his arms around Ianto from behind pinning Ianto's arms down in the process so that he wouldn't hit him. Jack then began to whisper in Ianto's ear "Ianto it's ok. You're safe. 'C'mon sweetheart it's me Jack wake up for me - please." Jack just kept repeating this quietly in Ianto's ear while trying to stay calm.

Eventually after ten-fifteen minutes Ianto finally calmed down and opened his eyes and blearily looked at Jack.

"Hey gorgeous. You ok?" Jack asked quietly.

Ianto took a calming breath before answering. "No not really. I'm sorry."

Jack leant down and kissed him. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Do you want to tell me what it was that had you so scared? You don't have to but I find it sometimes helps to talk after a nightmare " Jack said running his hands up and down Ianto's back soothingly.

Ianto swallowed as he pushed himself away from Jack so that he could sit up. Ianto ran a hand down his face. "God I haven't had a nightmare that bad in such a long time." He admitted.

Jack looked at him quizzically as he too sat up resting against the headboard. Ianto turned slightly so that he was facing Jack. "Like I said It hasn't been this bad in maybe four five years. And I think the only reason - no I know the only reason it was bad tonight is because of the hike we're going on tomorrow in the Brecons."

Jack looked puzzled. "Why would the thought of the hike give you nightmares?"

"Why don't you go and make us some tea and I'll tell you about it, although it could take a while." Ianto said.

Jack leant down and brushed a soft kiss to Ianto's lips. "Ok I'll be right back."

MTC MTC MTC MTC MTC

Jack placed the mugs of tea on the bedside cabinets and climbed back into bed he pulled Ianto to him and brushed a kiss to his temple. "Ok I'm all ears." He whispered.

Ianto sat up slightly picked up his mug of tea and took a sip before he took hold of Jack's hand and began to talk. "Six years ago the managing director - Philip Stymonds - decided it would be a good idea to do a team building excercise - camping in the Brecon Beacons. There were six of us - Philip, Tony, Gareth, Jay, Becci and me. It started off fine, we got the tents up and a fire going, played some stupid game about who you last snogged." Ianto laughed bitterly at the memory before continuing. "Then someone - not sure who - thought it would be a good idea to tell horror/ghost stories." Ianto loked at Jack who nodded in encouragment. "Are you familiar with the story of people going missing never to be seen or heard of again?" Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head. "Well the story goes that every ten years or so people go missing while out on the Brecons. No bodies and no witnesses have ever been found so everyone thought it was just a story to keep people away from that area of the Brecons. Anyway to cut a long story short, the following day we were out walking just laughing and generally having fun when we noticed that Gareth wasn't with us anymore. None of us had heard anything. We looked all over for him, tried calling his mobile...but nothing - no sign of him anywhere he had just disappeared. We eventually came across a row of farm cottages and outhouses. What we found inside...well let's just say we were all very sick. We didn't stay long to find out if anyone was alive in the buildings we got out of there as quickly as we could." Ianto paused so he could have another drink of his tea. "As we came out of one of the houses we were confronted by a woman with a shotgun. She asked us if we were looking for a young man. When we said yes she told us to follow her as she knew where he was being held. So we did. It turned out she was in on it."

Ianto was visibly shaking. "Do you want to stop?" Jack asked concern evident in his voice.

"No. Now I've started I want to tell you all of it." Ianto said taking another sip of his tea.

"Ok if you're sure?" Jack said.

Ianto took a deep breath. "Turns out the stories were true. These people were kidnapping and murdering people for...for..." Ianto took a deep breath. "They called it their harvest. I couldn't believe it they were killing people for food. They called us meat." Ianto had tears streaming down his face as he recounted what had happened.

"Oh my God Ianto." Jack exclaimed. "How did you get out alive?"

"I'm not sure the rest is a bit of a blur. I know I head butted the main ring leader enabling Jay to escape. I think she must've raised the alarm as the next thing I know there are police storming the place with rifles and hand guns. By this stage someone had put a cloth bag over my head and my hands were handcuffed behind me. Oh God Jack I really thought I was going to die that day." Ianto sobbed.

Jack pulled Ianto into a hug as he continued to sob. "Shh it's ok. I'm here and you're safe."

They stayed like that until Ianto's sobs lessened then Jack leant in and gave him a soft kiss and murmured. "I for one am extremely glad that you survived that day and it shows me what a kind, brave man you are putting others safety before your own. It just makes me love you that little bit more"

Ianto looked at Jack his eyes going wide. "You...you love me?" He stuttered.

"Yes Ianto Jones I love you. Don't try and tell me it's too soon. I started falling for you while I was teaching you to ski. You don't have to say it back. I know it's too soon after Lisa but..."

Jack didn't get to finish his sentence as Ianto interrupted him smiling. "I love you too Jack." Then pulled Jack back down for a long passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

When they eventually parted Jack looked concerned. "Do you still want to go tomorrow? I mean if it's going to upset you we can go somewhere else?"

"It's fine Jack. This is part of your trainingg and you shouldn't miss it. Besides the police caught everyone involved and they are locked away. Also I think now that I've talked to you about it, it won't be so bad as you will be there if I have a panic attack. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you first mentioned going there. I guess I had buried it so deep that it wasn't till Gwen mentioned it that I thought about it agian." Ianto admitted.

"Have you been to the Brecons since this happened?" Jack asked.

"No." Whispered Ianto.

Jack spoke carefully not wanting to upset Ianto further. "Look maybe we should give the hike a miss I can train another day."

"It's fine Jack. Nothing is going to happen especially with you by my side. What time is it?" Ianto asked yawning.

"Just gone five." Jack replied. "If you serious about going then we need to get some more sleep or we won't be fit for anything." Jack pulled Ianto down so that they were lying down with Ianto's head resting on Jack's chest. "Sleep Ianto I'll try and keep the nightmares away. "

Jack stroked his hand soothingly up and down Ianto's back until he sensed that Ianto had fallen asleep, he continued the motion as his mind went over eveything Ianto had told him. He then brushed a kiss to Ianto's hair. "I love you and promise to keep you safe sweetheart." He whispered before succumbing to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN I am really sorry for the long wait for this. Real life is playing havoc with my writing so updates may be slow, but rest assured there will be updates. Thank you to JonesIantoJones for betaing this inbetween looking after her six week old baby, Alistair. **

**I would also like to thank everyone who is still continuing reading and reviewing this. Now on to the next part and please review xx**

Mountains to Climb part 14

When Jack awoke later, he was aware that he was alone in Ianto's bed. He sat up slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes and running a hand down his face in an attempt to wake himself up a bit more. Jack yawned loudly just as Ianto came into the bedroom carrying two mugs and a plate of toast. He set them down on the bedside cabinet then leant in and gave Jack a kiss.

"Morning Jack." He smiled.

"Mmm morning." Jack replied through another yawn. "What time is it?" He questioned.

Ianto climbed back into bed and passing one of the mugs to Jack said. "Seven thirty."

Jack inhaled deeply. "Mmm coffee just what I need to wake me up, well besides you. We'll need to get going soon, as I need to swing by my place to change and pick up my hiking gear. You sure you're still ok with going out there today?" Jack asked picking up a piece of toast and taking a bite.

"I'm sure Jack. I need to do this. I should've done this a long time ago, but I just didn't have the courage to go." Ianto assured Jack.

They finished their breakfast and then showered together taking far longer than if they had showered separately.

"So much for saving time and water." Laughed Ianto as they dressed, Ianto into his walking gear and Jack into the clothes he'd worn the previous night.

"Hey it was meant to be quicker. It's not my fault you are so damn gorgeous and sexy." Jack smirked.

Ianto blushed as he looked up at Jack. "No I'm not. " He said emphatically.

Jack came over and looked directly into Ianto's eyes. He leant down and kissed Ianto and as he broke the kiss he whispered. "You are in my eyes Ianto."

They kissed again before the need to breathe forced them to break apart breathlessly. "We better go now Jack or we are never going to get out of here." Ianto said but making no move to let go of Jack.

Jack kissed him softly then let him go. "Come on then what are you waiting for?" He laughed as he walked out the bedroom and through to the hallway.

Ianto stood and walked over to his wardrobe to get his jacket and walking boots out. "What's happening about drinks and lunch?" He called to Jack.

"Thought we'd get something at mine. I'm sure I've got plenty in the cupboards and there is cheese and salad in the fridge. If that's ok with you?" Jack answered.

Ianto came out of his bedroom carrying his things. "That's fine. I can make the sandwiches while you get changed and sorted."

Jack opened the front door and waited while Ianto made sure he had his phone, wallet and front door key. "All set then?" He asked

"Yep let's go." Said Ianto as he shut the door and locked it.

MTC MTC MTC MTC MTC

They arrived at Crickhowel a little before ten. Jack had told Ianto that they would be walking about 8 miles in a circular route to Grwyne Fach Reservoir. Ianto had looked a little bit horrified at the thought but decided that he could do that. It wasn't like he had never walked that far before - just not in the snow. Once they were ready with their waterproof boots and jackets on Jack picked up the rucksack and walked over to a group of people who were stood around talking. Several of them turned as they approached and said 'Hi' or 'Hello' to Jack who reciprocated the greetings. A man with a clipboard approached them and spoke to Jack.

"Morning Jack. Glad you could make it."

"Morning Mike. Wouldn't miss it you know me." Jack laughed. Then turning to Ianto he said. "Mike this is Ianto Jones - my boyfriend. I'm hoping to convince him to join us in the Challenge. Ianto this is Mike Stevens organisor of said Challenge."

Ianto held out his hand, which Mike took in a firm handshake. "Pleased to meet you Mike. Hope you don't mind me gate crashing your training walk?"

"Good to meet you too Ianto. And the more the merrier especially if we can get you to do the real thing, as that means we raise even more money for charity." Mike said smiling at Ianto.

"So we ready to head off yet then?" asked Jack.

"Not quite. Owen and Andy aren't here yet and there's another new person joined up. Apparently he saw the sponsor sheet in your shop Jack and thought it was a great idea - he also said he was a friend of yours."

"Oh." said Jack. "What's his name? I can't think of anybody that I haven't already tried to rope into this."

Mike looked down at his clipboard. "Um. I wrote his name down." He said flicking through the pieces of paper. "Ah yes here it is - John Hart. He did say that he wouldn't be able to make training today but to say hello to you and he looks forward to catching up with you in the near future."

Jack visibly paled.

Ianto looked at him worriedly. "You ok Jack?"

Jack shook his head.

"C'mon let's sit you down." Ianto said steering him to a low wall so that Jack could sit down and get over the shock of hearing John's name.

"What's he playing at? I mean he never showed an interest in walking or doing anything unless it benefited himself. I mean why tell Mike he'll do the Challenge but not come on the training hike. Unless he's trying to rattle me - in which case he's doing a pretty good job." Jack sighed.

Ianto touched Jack's cheek. "Hey look at me Jack." When he had Jack's full attention he continued. "There's nothing we can do until we find out what he wants with you. So let's just enjoy the walk and being together. Andy and Owen have arrived and I think Mike wants to start. So what do you want to do - carry on and forget about John or let him get to you and go home?"

Jack leant down and placed a small kiss on Ianto's lips. "You're right. I'm not going to let him interfere and ruin our day together."

The walk went without a hitch. Both Ianto and Jack putting their fears to the back of their minds so they could enjoy their day just being together. Ianto was also getting to know Owen and Andy a bit better and found they both had stories to tell of Jack which also took his mind of where he was. It wasn't until they got back to Ianto's flat that things went downhill.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:Thanks to all who are still reading this even though the updates are slow. Also thanks to JonesIantoJones for betaing this for me.**

**And now on to chapter 15 Please enjoy and review good or bad they are always welcome.**

Mountains to Climb part 15

As Jack turned the land rover into Ianto's road three police cars parked outside Ianto's block of flats met them. Jack found a space and pulled into it. They both got out and approached one of the policemen that were stood around.

"Excuse me officer." Ianto said.

The officer turned around. "Yes sir may I help you?"

"Yes this is my apartment block. Is it ok for us to go up to my flat?" Ianto politely asked.

"And you are?" The officer asked.

"Jones, Ianto Jones. I live in apartment 403. What's going on?" Ianto answered.

"Ah Mr Jones I'm Detective Swanson - we've been waiting for you to return. It would seem someone has broken into your apartment and trashed the place." Detective Swanson told him.

All the colour drained from Ianto's face and if it hadn't been for Jack's hand on his lower back he was sure he would've fallen over. "Trashed." He whispered.

"Yes we don't believe anything was taken - but it is a right mess up there. Would you like to follow me and you can tell us if anything was taken or if it was just an act of vanalism. We believe this wasn't a random act as none of the other flats have been touched. Do you know of anyone who would do something like this." The detective asked while escorting them up to Ianto's apartment.

"Plenty." Ianto mumbled. Then at the questioning look Detective Swanson gave him continued. "I'm a solicitor - so have made plenty of enemies."

They continued up to Ianto's apartment in silence. The closer they got the more apprehensive Ianto got wondering what he was going to find. Detective Swanson had a quiet word with another police officer who was stood in the doorway to Ianto's flat. He then stood aside and let them in.

Ianto walked down the hallway to his lounge and exhaled loudly a breath he didn't realise he was holding as his eyes took in the devastation that was his lounge. Everywhere he looked things were broken - furniture was up ended the television was smashed. As he walked more into the room something on the floor caught his eye. He bent down to pick it up and a sob escaped his throat. Jack was by his side in an instant putting a comforting hand on Ianto's back. Jack looked down at what Ianto was holding - it was a picture of a middle age couple - the frame in pieces and the picture torn.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered.

Ianto wiped a tear that was falling down his cheek and brokenly said. "My parents. They died in a car crash five years ago. This is the last picture that was taken of them."

Jack pulled Ianto into a hug. "You don't have to do this right now. We could come back tomorrow."

Ianto sniffed. "I'd rather get it over with or I'm just going to be thinking about it and then still have to face it tomorrow. But thanks for thinking about me." Ianto kissed Jack softly before pulling away slightly suddenly remembering that they weren't alone. He surveyed the room again, but it was such a mess he couldn't tell if anything was missing.

Ianto sighed heavily. "I can't really tell if anything is obviously missing without cleaning up all the mess first." He turned and walked away from Jackl and towards his bedroom. Ianto stood in the doorway silently looking at the mess.

Jack came and stood behind him. "Shit." He said quietly as he took in the ripped and slashed cushions, bedding and mattress. "Someone has really done a number in here."

The wardrobe doors were open and the clothes had been pulled out and scattered around the room. Ianto took a step into the room to get a closer look. Whoever had done this was trying to make a point as almost all of his suits and shirts from the wardrobe had been slashed or torn. Ianto picked up part of a suit jacket and held it close to his face. "My mam and tad bought this suit for me when I graduated from Uni." Ianto said with sadness as once again the tears began to fall.

Once again Jack was holding Ianto in a tight embrace in seconds. "Why, Jack? Why would someone do this to another persons property." Ianto asked.

"I really don't know. Some fucked up individual who doesn't give a stuff about others. Someones who's looking for revenge. C'mon let me take you back to mine. You can stay with me as long as you like." Jack offered.

Ianto smiled weakly. "That could be a while. I don't think I can live here again. It feels like I've been assaulted not my flat. I really don't think I would feel safe or happy here ever again.

"Well like I said you can stay with me for as long as you like." Jack reiterated.

As they came out of the bedroom Detective Swanson found them. "Mr Jones I know this must be hard for you but can you think of anyone who might've done this? We don't think it was just a random break in as nothing of value seems to have been taken. In fact all the things that would normally be stolen with this sort of break in are still here. It really does look like that whoever has done this just wanted to cause a lot of mess and upset."

Ianto looked at the Detective. "I'm sorry at the moment I can't tell if anything is missing until I start cleaning this mess up and at the moment I'm too upset to do that. Would it be ok if I came back tomorrow and dealt with it?"

"Yes yes of course. Have you got somewhere you can stay?" Swanson asked.

"Mr Jones is going to be staying with me." Jack answered before Ianto could.

Swanson looked at Jack. "And you are?"

"Jack. Jack Harkness Ianto's boyfriend." Jack answered.

"Right Ok. If you could give me your address and contact number in case we need to get hold of Mr Jones."

Ianto looked up before taking his wallet out of his back pocket and taking a business card out and handing it to Swanson. "This has my mobile and work number on it." He told her. "Is it ok for us to go now?"

Taking the card she said. "Yes that's fine. A police officer will be here overnight just to make sure that whoever did this doesn't come back. Let me know if you think of anyone who might've done this. Also let me know if anything is missing once you've had a chance to sort it out."

Jack and Ianto said their goodbyes to the Detective and made their way out to Jack's landrover. The drive to Jack's was silent save for the CD playing. Once inside they discarded their boots and jackets and headed for the lounge.

"Do you want a drink or something to eat?" Jack asked as Ianto sat down on the sofa.

"No thanks. Just want a hug." Ianto said quietly.

Jack sat down beside him and pulled him into his side. Kissing the top of Ianto's head said "Mmm that I can do."

They'd been sat like that for a while when Jack's house phone rang.

"You not going to get that?" Ianto said.

"Nah too comfortable here. The answer phone will kick in and whoever it is can leave a message." Replied Jack pulling Ianto in closer as if to prove a point.

"You really should listen to that it could be important. " Ianto reasoned.

Jack huffed a sigh. "Ok I'll go listen to it if you go make some fabulous coffee."

Ianto gave a small chuckle. "Ok deal." He then detached himself from Jack and stood up stretching out the kinks in his back and yawning. As Ianto headed to Jack's kitchen Jack went to the window where the phone sat on the sill. He pressed the play button and then froze as he heard the person speak.


	16. Chapter 16

**An: This chapter is dedicated to all the people still reading this and to all the new readers that have joined them. I would also like to thank JonesIantoJones for betaing this and to say sorry that updates maybe a bit erratic as I am going through a major up heaveal in my life at the moment and my writing is sadly suffering for it.**

**Please review as they do help and they make me smile. xx**

MTC chapter 16

_As Jack hit the play button on the answer phone he froze._

"Hey Romeo. Can't believe I got the answering machine. What can you be doing that's more important than me. Oh unless you're doing that nice piece of eye-candy I saw you with. Sorry I missed the walk today - bit busy. Hope to catch you soon. Oh by the way I've been to see Gray."

Ianto had walked back into the lounge just as the message finished. "Jack." When he got no response he said Jacks name a bit louder. Jack spun around to face Ianto his face was as white as a sheet. Ianto pulled him into a hug and Jack just clung to him.

"Jack who was that on the phone?" Ianto asked softly.

"John. It was John." Whispered Jack. "Why. Why would he go and see Gray? He's not been before that I'm aware of. So why now? Oh God Ianto what is he up to?"

Ianto led Jack to the sofa and got him to sit down. "I don't know cariad. But I'm sure it's not going to be anything good. Just sit there while I finish making the coffee."

Ianto returned to the kitchen where he leant on the counter and let out a sigh, then turned around and finished making the coffee. As he went back into the lounge Jack was on the phone.

"And you're sure Gray is Ok? He didn't get upset by Mr Hart's visit this afternoon. Ok. Thanks. Yeah I'll try and get over to see him this week. Thanks again. Bye."

"Everything ok?" Queried Ianto setting the mugs down.

"Yeah, it is now. That was the home where Gray lives. I just wanted to make sure Gray was alright after Johns visit." Jack answered.

"And is he?" Ianto asked.

"The nurse said he was fine. That he wasn't upset by John's visit, infact she said that Gray didn't take much notice of him and certainly didn't seem to recognise him. Which I 'spose is a good thing 'cos if he did recognise John he might start having the nightmares that plagued him at the beginning again. God Ianto this is turning into such a fucking nightmare. I wish I had never got involved with John fucking Hart or let him anywhere near Gray."

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack in a comforting embrace. "Hey now come on, from what you've told me it wasn't your fault. You weren't to know what John was like or what he would do." He reasoned.

"I know. I just feel responsible. My dad left Gray in my care and I let them both down. And Graey is the one who's suffering for my stupid mistake. Oh god Ianto everything is such a mess at the moment, what with John coming back, your flat being ransacked and we still have to face Lisa when she gets back!"

"Oh shit." Ianto groaned. "I'd forgotten about Lisa - what with everything else going on."

They sat on the sofa both lost in their own thoughts for quite a while before Ianto yawned loudly. "Sorry Jack I think between the walk and the flat I'm shattered. Do you mind if I have a bath and go to bed?"

Jack turned and pulled Ianto into his arms. "You can do anything you like. Treat this flat as your own. You go start the bath and I'll find you a towel. Use whatever you want in there"

Ianto kissed Jack. "Thank you."

While Ianto went to the bathroom Jack went and found some towels, he also found out a pair of boxers and a clean t-shirt and took it all into the bathroom.

As Jack handed Ianto the clothes he said. "Tomorrow we need to go shopping." At Ianto's inquisitive look he continued. "for some basic clothes for you if nothing else." Jack laughed. "Unless you want to go around wearing all my things and I'm not sure the outdoor look is a good look for a solicitor."

Ianto pulled Jack into a hug and kissed him. "Thank you."

They stood there trading kisses while the bath filled. Once it was ready Ianto whispered quietly to Jack. "Join me?"

"You sure?" Jack asked while trailing kisses down Ianto's face and neck.

"Yep." Ianto answered breathlessly.

They stripped quickly and Jack got in the bath first, Ianto climbed in and settled back against Jack's chest. They lay there quietly talking and kissing. When the water got too cold they got out and each grabbed a towel. Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and led them into Jack's bedroom ignoring the boxers and t-shirt. Climbing under the duvet they curled around each other both amazed at how natural and right it felt. It wasn't long before they had both fallen into a sound sleep.


End file.
